Septa bonded caps are used for a variety of applications where sterility is needed. For instance, septa bonded caps are typically used in the medical industry, analytical industry, and biochemical industry. Typical commercial assemblies include a septum and a cap where the septum includes a multilayer assembly.
Multilayer assemblies desirably improve the sealing assembly using a variety of polymeric materials, metallic materials, glass, or a combination thereof. Sealing materials for the septum typically include silicone polymers and butyl rubber. Typically, a sealing material is used in addition to a metal layer and/or a polymer layer. To improve the bond strength between the cap and the septum, a primer is needed to adhere the septum to the cap. Further, the cap may also be surface treated. Such additions to the assembly process increase the expense of the cap. Furthermore, the primers typically include impurities that compromise the integrity of the sealing assembly. This may lead to contamination of the material to which it packaged.
As such, improved sealing assemblies and method of manufacturing sealing assemblies would be desirable.